Together Forever
by Douana
Summary: J'étais si près de le faire. Je ne pourrais jamais plus." Une mission, une attaque... Plus rien ne sera comme avant...
1. Prologue

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_L'histoire se situe après le retour de William dans la saison 4 mais avant Contre-Attaque._

_J'ai écris cette histoire il y a longtemps, à l'origine un One-shot, qui peut le rester ou, si vous l'aimer, continuer (8 chapitres sont déjà écrits en plus^^)._

_J'espères que vous aimerez ! _

_Solaya_

Nos regards se sont croisés. Tes mains tenaient mes mains, mes mains emprisonnées par toi quelques secondes, quelques secondes éternelles en moi.

Moi qui ait eu le courage d'aimer une déesse, déesse devenue ma muse, je n'ai pas pu t'avouer, tout t'avouer.

J'étais si près de le faire. Je ne pourrais jamais plus.

Encore une nuit hantée par toi, toi qui ne quitte jamais mes pensées, pensées aujourd'hui si noires et si sombres.

J'entends mon nom et je sais que le rêve est fini, fini pour toujours maintenant, maintenant si loin de toi.

Au matin si proche je devais le faire. Les choses ont changées.

Le vent tente de m'empêcher d'avancer, avancer vers ce qui rythme nos vies, vies mises en danger à chaque fois.

J'entre à mon tour et je vois ton sourire, sourire rassurant et plein d'espoir, l'espoir en lequel je ne peux plus croire.

Ce soir, je te promets. Juste une mission de routine.

Ce même sourire de nouveau, de nouveau mon cœur se serre, encore maintenant je m'en veux tellement.

Tu t'éloigne de moi, moi qui m'élance vers nos ennemis, ennemis qui ne vécurent que quelques instants, mais un instant suffit à l'un d'eux pour me faire quitter le territoire.

Ce n'est rien, tout finira bien. Nous deux réunis.

Mes doigts agrippent le sol, dans une tentative désespérée pour rester en vie.

Encore. Un peu.

Pour elle.

De nouveau, résonna mon nom, prononcé par ta voix, déformée par la peur, étranglait mon cœur, hurlait ces quelques mots, pouvant tout changer :

A jamais…Ensemble. Quoiqu'il nous arrive…Et malgré tout.

Nos regards se sont croisés. Tes mains tenaient mes mains, mes mains emprisonnées par toi quelques secondes, quelques secondes éternelles en moi.

Tu pleurais…A cause de moi ?Je ne voulais pas. Une déesse ne devrait jamais pleurer.

Eternelles secondes…Mais les voilà finies…

La fatigue me gagne, gagne toujours la mort, mort si proche à nouveau, nouvelle épreuve. La dernière.

Je glisse un peu, un peu trop tôt selon moi. Mais tu me rattrapes. Pourquoi retardes-tu l'inévitable?

L'espoir me quitte tandis que la gardienne disparaît. Cette fois, c'est la fin…

Tu t'énerves, tu espères toujours. Je te regardes une dernière fois. Je n'ai plus peur. Car ma décision est prise.

Si tu restes, je le sais, tu me rejoindras. Et jamais je ne le supporterais. Pardonnes-moi.

C'est pour toi, seulement pour toi. N'oublis pas je t'en prie…

A ton tour, tu me regardes, regard rempli de larmes de douleur, douleur de l'impuissance.

Je dégage une main de ton étreinte, étreinte si douce mais douloureuse, douleur de la fatalité.

Plus d'espoir mais mon cœur reste éternel. Il t'appartiens…

Mes doigts se resserrent sur mon sabre, cette fois j'ai accepté la mort.

Encore. Un peu.

Pour elle.

De nouveau, résonna mon nom, prononcé par ta voix, déformée par la peur, étranglait mon cœur, hurlait ces quelques mots, pouvant tout changer :

A jamais…Ensemble. Quoiqu'il nous arrive…Et malgré tout.

Je ferme les yeux, mes yeux laissent couler mes larmes, larmes d'amertume et de colère.

La lame décrit un cercle et s'abattit sur toi, toi qui disparut lentement, lentement mes larmes redoublèrent.

As-tu lu en moi, juste une fois ? Car tu es la clé de mon esprit…

Doucement, je glisse vers une mort certaine, certain d'avoir fait le bon choix, le choix de la sauver.

Tu as gagné, je me rends. Mais je serais le seul. Tu finiras par mourir. Ils finiront par te tuer. Je le sais.

C'était pour toi, seulement pour toi. N'oublis jamais je t'en prie…

Tant d'épreuves et de souffrances. Tant d'attaques et de sentiments. Tant de souvenirs que je vais oublier.

Mais un restera. Celui de la promesse d'un monde meilleur. Ensemble.

Ensemble à jamais…

_Reviews ?^^_


	2. What can I do ?

Ohayô ! Oui, oui je suis encore en vie^^, malgré un combat perdu contre une Wiimote, une grippe éprouvante, des TPE affreux et des dissertations en pagaille sans oublier un ordi récalcitrant à poster un chapitre sur "_Stolen Life_". Mais je suis là et j'ai réécrit l'histoire à moitié parce que bon, c'était il y a un moment "_Together Forever_" et que je me perdais moi-même dans mes idées...

_**Plume d'Eau:**_ Merciiiii! Ta review m'a fait plaisir, et m'a donné envie d'écrire de nouveau alors que j'étais épuisée de mes cours ! Pour te répondre, la difficulté est normale, c'est un élément essentiel de l'histoire très nécessaire pour les anciens chapitres... Cependant, j'essaye d'améliorer la compréhension en limitant les 3-4 énigmes qu'il y avait à l'origine par chapitre ! Pour ce qui est de l'identité du "mort", je pensais avoir laissé suffisament d'indices car lors de sa publication sur un autre site, tous avaient trouvé ! Enfin bon, c'est de toute façon assez clair dans ce chapitre-ci... Et on peut mourir sur Lyoko si on est vraiment pas chanceux^^

Houla, je papote, je papote mais faudrait le posté ce chapitre, non ? Bonne Lecture !

P.S: N'oubliez pas de reviewer !(Sa existe comme verbe ?^^)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** _What can I do ?_

Comme toujours un sourire accroché aux lèvres, j'attendis l'ouverture de mon scanner. Mais n'importe quel contrôle surprise m'aurait moins paru aussi inattendu que ce que je voyais maintenant…

Car dans le scanner en face de moi se tenait quelqu'un que jamais, jamais je ne pensais revoir…

Aelita venait elle aussi de sortir d'un scanner et se précipita vers son père en pleurant. Je ne partageais pas sa joie. Je préférais être sûr avant tout.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'Aelita ne demande son avis à Einstein.

-C'est bon... Odd... nous parvint sa voix, étrangement hésitante.

A mon tour, j'étais heureux, Aelita avait retrouvé son père…

« Enfin…après toutes ces années ils sont réunis, songeais-je en les regardant en souriant. »

Le dernier scanner s'ouvrit. Yumi y était recroquevillée, ses yeux étaient vides, ne bougeant pas.

Je vins alors vers elle, très inquiet.

-Eh ben, t'as pas l'air bien Yumi ! Reprends des forces, Ulrich va pas tarder…

Je ne pouvais pas être préparé à ce qui suit. La gifle qu'elle me décocha me surprit autant que le retour de Franz Hopper.

-Yu…Yumi !

Elle se tourna vers moi après s'être levait et me dit ces quatres mots que jamais je ne pourrais oubliés…

-C'est ta faute !

* * *

Je sais la vérité mais j'espère. J'espère un cauchemar…

Tout mais pas ça. Pas maintenant.

C'était trop beau…Cette journée avait si bien commencée…

Tout mais pas toi. Pas déjà…

Mais ce cri acheva le peu d'espoir qu'il me restait. Déchirée, je tombe. Dans ce puits profond d'où personne ne pourra jamais me sortir…

Je n'en ai pas la force. Plus maintenant, pas sans toi.

Je coure, j'ai si mal, je coure, sans pouvoir arrêter mes larmes.

C'est comme se réveiller après un cauchemar en sachant que c'était la réalité.

Je regarde l'étendue d'eau sous mes yeux. Malgré tout, je vais te rejoindre, pensai-je, amère en me souvenant des événements qui avaient menés à _ça_...

* * *

_-Ulrich ? Sa va ? T'as l'air bizarre. _

_Le beau brun sortit de ses pensées et regarda son interlocuteur qui marchait à son côté._

_-Oui, enfin non…Yumi, il faut que je te parle…_

_La geisha sentit que le pas allait être franchi. En réalité, elle s'en doutait depuis que « son » samouraï lui avait donné rendez-vous ce matin-là dans le parc qu'ils connaissaient si bien pour le traverser à chaque attaque de leur éternel ennemi._

_« Pas trop tôt, pensa-t-elle anxieuse malgré tout »._

_-Voilà en fait je voulais te dire que je…_

_Cet instant qui aurait du être magique prit fin par une sonnerie de téléphone. Ulrich maudit tous les dieux connus et inconnus avant de décrocher et d'entendre sans surprise la voix de leur ami informaticien._

_-Ouais Jérémie? Ok, ok on arrive._

_Il regarda Yumi, qui, aussi déçue que lui, tenta de le cacher dans un sourire léger. _

_-On verra après, dit-elle en s'avançant vers le passage._

_Lorsque Yumi fut assez loin, Ulrich soupira._

_-Oui, plus tard. Encore. Déclara-t-il comme pour lui-même avant de suivre « sa » geisha._

_Lorsqu'Ulrich et Yumi arrivent à l'usine, la valse des surprises commença avec la découverte du génie de la bande inconscient sur le sol. La deuxième, et non des moindres, fut de trouver Odd aux commandes du Supercalculateur._

_-Tu nous faits un résumé, Einstein 2 ? Demanda Ulrich qui, malgré son léger sourire, semblait plus qu'inquiet._

_Odd soupira, apparement déjà dépassé par les événements avant de déclarer :_

_-J'en sais pas plus que toi ! J'ai trouvé Jérém' comme sa en arrivant, Aelita était déjà sur Lyoko !_

_-Tu sauras nous virtualiser ? Demanda alors Yumi qui prenait le pouls de leur ami et en trouva un avec soulagement._

_Odd sourit largement et acquiesça…_

_Une fois descendus dans la salle des scanneurs, chacun se dirigea vers son scanneur. Pris d'un doute, le samouraï s'arrête._

_-Odd ?_

_-Oui, Ulrich ?_

_Ulrich eut un temps de silence avant de répondre:_

_-Te plantes surtout pas…_

_Le scanner de Yumi se referma sur le sourire de cette dernière. Ulrich ferma les yeux._

_-…Sinon tout est fichu. Finit-il avant la fermeture du sien._


	3. Numb

_Hi !_

_Je tiens avant tout à m'excuser auprès de ceux qui me lisent pour les écarts entre les publications des chapitres et à leur assurer que étant donné que mes **vacances** viennent de commencer et que pour certaines raisons dont je ne parleraient pas ici, je passerai beaucoup de temps à **avancer mes deux histoires **_"Stolen Life"_ et _"Together Forever"_... Je travaille aussi sur une histoire _Harry Potter_ mais de ce coté là, je préférerais une **coopération** avec un autre auteur...( Si vous êtes intéréssé, **contactez-moi **!)_

Merci à **Onsteller** et **Rosa020 **pour leurs reviews ! Hum... J'y réfléchirai Rosa020, mais comme j'adooore faire souffrir Ririch...^^

Voilà ! En espérant que ça ira jusqu'à l'arrêt de ma crise de flemme^^

_Bonne Lecture !^^_

* * *

**Chapter 2:** _Numb_

Raah, mais quel idiot ! Faut vraiment l'être pour faire une erreur comme ça !

Je m'énerves contre lui, mais pourtant ce n'est pas sa faute…Pas que sa faute en fait.

Comme toujours, je m'efforce de rester concentrer, de ne pas me laisser aller à la tristesse et au désespoir.

Il y a un moyen, il le faut. Car sans toi, ça fait longtemps que je ne serais plus de ce monde…

Je te dois bien ça…Et à Yumi aussi…

Je tape aussi vite que je peux, mais mes pensées vagabondent déjà et je ne pense plus qu'à ça.

A ce que tu m'as dit avant de…

Si seulement je savais tout ce qui s'est passé, je pourrais peut-être trouver un algorithme de fréquence…

_« Et en français, Einstein ? »_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Mais déjà revient la peine, la douleur et la culpabilité.

Tu m'as pardonner tellement de mes erreurs dans le passé.

Mais comment pourrais-tu me pardonner maintenant sans être là ?

Mes doigts glissent sur les touches. De l'eau. Je lèves les yeux vers le toit.

Rien.

J'ai alors compris que je pleurais…

* * *

Le mal est fait et le pire c'est que c'est ma faute. Il l'a fait pour nous. Pour moi. Et personne d'autre en fait…

J'ai été si égoïste, je m'en veux tellement…J'étais si heureuse il y a quelques heures, et maintenant ?

Je m'étais promis de ne jamais revenir ici sans mon père. J'ai tenu ma promesse. Je ne le méritais pas.

Si seulement j'avais été plus prudente.

-Chérie, que t'arrives-t-il ?

Mes yeux embués de larmes se tournèrent vers mon…père, on aurait dit qu'il ignorait tout des récents événements.

-Oh rien ! Tout va très bien, tu vois ?

La colère avait remplacé ma tristesse. J'ai pensé à Yumi…Comment elle, elle allait ? Malgré sa façade on savait tous la vérité. Et maintenant ?

Et toi, Odd ? Pardonnes Yumi, elle a juste voulue évacuer sa peine en cherchant un responsable. Ce n'est pas toi…

Je le sais…J'en suis sûre…

_« C'est pas gentil de venir sans nous, princesse ! »_ Ulrich…Pardonnes-moi je t'en supplie…

Tu m'as sauvé tant et tant de fois. Et moi, lâche et traître, je t'ai abandonné…

Les larmes coulaient. Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu. Et maintenant, des bras m'entourent et je sens d'autres larmes se mêlaient aux miennes, harmonie parfaite.

Dehors, le soleil est à son zénith. Comme beaucoup d'autres jours il fera sûrement chaud.

Mais moi mon cœur était sans chaleur, car pour l'amour d'un père, j'ai sacrifié un ami…

* * *

_-VIRTUALISATION !_

_Ulrich et Yumi atterrirent sur le territoire banquise. Yumi s'y reçut souplement tandis que…_

_-Ouch !_

_La jeune japonaise se tourna alors vers son compagnon d'armes, qui avait semble-t-il glissé._

_-Eh bien, tu tiens plus debout ? Rigola la geisha._

_Le samouraï se releva tant bien que mal, le visage fermé, apparemment vexé d'être humilié de la sorte. _

_-Là-bas, c'est Aelita ! Pointa-t-il, espérant changer de sujet._

_-T'as pas répondu à la question… Le taquina Yumi avec un clin d'œil, avant de s'élançait vers leur amie._

_Ulrich sourit un peu._

_-Voilà le comité d'accueil !_

_En effet, 6 Tarentules, et 2 Krabes se dirigeaient vers eux._

_-J'm'en charge ! Supersprint! Finit Ulrich en les rejoignant._

_Il courut à grande vitesse vers les monstres de XANA et s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux._

_-Odd! Véhicule!_

_-Tu me donnes des ordres maintenant ?_

_-Ouais…Répondit le jeune homme en dégainant ses katanas._

_Son overbike se matérialisa à son côté. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être impressioné par les progrés de son ami félin._

_-Joli coup, Odd le magnifique !_

_-Merci, merci j'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça, c'est tellement rare…_

_-T'y habitues pas…Répliqua Ulrich en enfourchant sa moto._

_Il fonça alors dans le tas, en lançant un « Banzaï » qui fit sourire Yumi, bien plus loin…_

* * *

_-Et voilà, le ménage est fait ! Déclara Ulrich avec un grand sourire._

_Plus loin, les deux filles s'avançaient vers la tour activée. Brusquement, Yumi s'arrête, suspicieuse._

_-C'est trop simple… Murmura-t-elle doucement._

_Mais Aelita avait continué à avancer. Un tir la toucha au bras._

_-Aïe ! Se lamenta-t-elle sans voir une manta derrière elle._

_Celle-ci se préparait à tirer de nouveau mais deux katanas en plein dans l'œil de Xana la firent exploser. _

_-Sois plus prudente, princesse ! Ordonna le jeune samouraï à Aelita avant d'ajouter à l'adresse du labo et du jeune félin qui s'y trouvait..._

_- Odd ! T'as appris à virtualiser les armes j'espère ? Parce que sinon, autant que je rentres ! _

_-T'en fais pas, j'assure aujourd'hui !_

_-Ouais j'ai vu ! Rigola le samouraï._

_Une fois réarmé, Ulrich se dirigea lui aussi vers la tour et rejoint ses deux amies dissimulées derrière un bloc de glace afin d'élaborer une tactique._

_Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à y aller, Yumi remarqua un détail qui changea la donne. _

_-La tour n'est pas activée !_

_Les deux autres se tournèrent vers elle puis virent eux aussi le halo bleu._

_-ODD ! S'énervèrent-ils à l'unisson._

_-Désolé, je n'avais pas fait attention à la tour, j'essayais de trouver la virtualisation différée !_

_-On peut se débrouiller à trois, Odd, contentes toi de nous dire si il y a des monstres ou pas, et si la mission vaut le coup ou pas !_

_Chacun se tut, avant que la voix d'Aelita brise le silence._

_-La tour a dû conserver quelques informations… Peut-être que certaines pourraient nous aider à vaincre XANA et même à libérer mon père ! S'exclama Aelita, surexcitée._

_Et, sans attendre la réponse, elle commença à s'avancer vers la tour. Ulrich la retint._

_-C'est trop dangereux, Aelita ! Imagines qu'un monstre nous dévirtualise Yumi et moi. Tu seras toute seule et qui sait ce que notre vieil ennemi pourrait te faire !_

_-Ulrich, arrêtes tes bêtises ! Y'a plus de monstres ! Déclara Aelita_

_-Je le pensais aussi tout à l'heure ! Résultat, une manta t'a attaquée !_

_Aelita se tourna vers lui, le regard méchant._

_-Je veux libérer mon père…_

_-Au péril de ta vie ? Reprit Ulrich, décidé à lui faire entendre raison._

_-Oui ! Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que moi mon père m'aime !_

_Ulrich le prit comme un coup de poignard. Aelita se rendant alors compte de son erreur, se calma._

_-Ulrich…_

_Le samouraï la regarda fixement et déclara:_

_-On fait comme tu veux « Princesse » !_

_Le ton était sec, venimeux et amer en même temps._

_-Mais je t'aurais prévenu…finit-il à voix basse après leur départ vers la tour…_


	4. Perfect World

Il faut croire qu'une saison 5 a aidée les fanfics à sortir du placard, hein ?  
Merci à tous ceux qui ont continué à reviewer, et à qui je tiens à présenter des excuses.  
J'ai passé les trois années suivant mon dernier chapitre à accumuler les catastrophes et je viens tout juste de retrouver un équilibre.  
Ce chapitre est tout frais, c'est de la fournée 2009 que je viens durant les 3 premières heures de ce 21 juin 2013 de remettre en ordre et corriger.  
J'en suis fière, c'est nettement mieux écrit que les autres chapitres, je pense d'ailleurs reprendre les chapitres précédents (et les suivants) et faire la même chose.  
Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Ainsi merci à **Snapou Black**, **Neila-Louve**, **Matrix97121**, **virginie2** et l'anonyme **matrix**, pour l'aide même inconsciente fournie.

* * *

**Chapter 3:** _Perfect World_

_Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que loin des yeux, loin du cœur._  
Je ne pouvais plus être loin d'elle, car elle possédait mon cœur, un cœur dont le feu ne s'éteindra jamais…  
_J'ai appris à me dire la vérité depuis._  
Ne plus jamais espérer à propos de choses incertaines.  
_Je cache mes blessures sous un masque de certitudes._  
Je ne crois plus en rien.  
_Désormais, mes mains et mon cœur n'offrent plus, j'ai trop peur de souffrir encore._  
Trop peur…

_Terrorisée._  
Mon réveil est brutal, douloureux.  
_Comme hier, où tu étais encore là, je veux quitter ce rêve pour ne plus y penser._

_J'ai appris à leur mentir jour après jour._  
Ne plus jamais avoir un répit.  
_Je cache tout maintenant sous un silence permanent._  
Je ne crois qu'à la douleur.  
_Désormais, ma voix s'est tue, j'ai trop peur de tout dire._  
Trop peur…

_Effrayée._  
Mon réveil est vital, laborieux.  
_Comme avant, quand tu étais encore là, je veux le quitter pour ne plus y penser._

_J'ai appris à me faire souffrir._  
Ne plus regarder.  
_Je cache notre secret sous mon désespoir._  
Je ne crois qu'à la mort.

Désormais,  
_je suis partie,_  
je suis perdu,  
_enchaînée…  
_piégé...  
_déjà morte…_  
Mort ?

_Calmée. _  
_Mon réveil n'arrivera pas, plus._  
Je crois que c'est mieux ainsi…

* * *

_Si je souris, ce n'est pas ma faute. C'est mon dernier adieu._  
_J'aimerais dire une dernière blague mais leur regard m'en dissuade._  
Et pourtant j'aimerais tant rire.

C'est pas vraiment drôle mais quand même, il aura fallu attendre ma mort pour les voir inquiets pour moi.  
_Ça fait trois ans qu'on joue la comédie devant eux._

_Pour tout le monde tu t'es évanoui dans la nature._  
Fugueur ordinaire, ado anonyme.  
_La police n'a pas beaucoup insisté._  
Sans doute qu'on retrouvera noyé un jour, affaire classée.  
_Pour nous tu es mort en héros._

Mais quelle différence ?

_Aujourd'hui, les recherches sont terminées. _  
_Aujourd'hui, tu es officiellement décédé._  
_Aujourd'hui, des larmes vieilles de cinq ans se mêlent à la neige qui recouvre le sol._  
_Aujourd'hui, je suis là, pour te faire un dernier adieu, toi le samouraï de Lyoko qui a sauvé ma vie à la place de la tienne._

* * *

_Et moi, à son côté je demeurerais, prisonnière de mes regrets. _  
_Condamnée à vivre et toi à mourir, moi sur Terre et toi sur Lyoko…_  
Oh douce ironie.  
_Il a su me rendre goût à cette vie de combats et de sacrifices._  
Mais pour combien de temps ?

_Ces trois années ensemble ont été les plus dures…_  
Les dernières aussi…

_J'ai du mal à me dire que tout est fini._  
Que la vie ne fait que commencer.  
_Mais le doute est là, tenace et têtu:_

Est-ce vraiment la fin ?

* * *

Comme pour tout début, il y a une fin…  
_Nous avons déjoué encore ce matin les plans de XANA._  
_Mais cette fois pour de bon._  
Un mal pour un bien dirons nous…  
_Des cinq Lyoko-guerriers du début, nous ne sommes plus que trois._

_Aujourd'hui se terminera notre aventure. _  
_Dès que j'aurais abaissé cette manette, nos 5 ans de luttes et de sacrifices ne seront plus qu'un_  
vieux souvenir.  
_Bientôt, nous aurons tout oublier…_

Je crois que c'est mieux ainsi…

* * *

Ulrich avait raison.  
Le combat fut rude…  
Ulrich, Yumi et Aelita sur Lyoko furent rejoints par Odd après que Jérémie se soit (enfin) réveillé.  
-Hey tarentula ! Lança le félin à la créature de XANA.  
Un sourire satisfait accompagna la destruction du monstre.  
-Quand t'auras fini tes familiarités, tu pourras peut-être nous aider ? Lui demanda Ulrich, en proie avec deux Krabes.  
Odd rejoignit le samouraï et celui-ci élimina un des monstres. Odd détruisit le second.  
-Mais faut te surveiller en permanence, Ulrich ! Sourit l'archer.

Un méga-tank fit alors son entrée, invisible aux deux guerriers.

Le monstre tira. Vers un Odd trop occupé à discourir sur sa « supériorité Lyoko-ienne ».  
Ulrich l'aperçut trop tard...  
...Mais eut le temps de pousser le félin hors de la trajectoire du tir.

Aelita pénétra dans la tour au même moment, grâce aux talents de son amie.  
D'ailleurs celle-ci se précipitait vers le bord du territoire, là où son ami samouraï venait de basculer…  
-Ulrich !  
En se penchant, elle l'aperçut, reconnaissable à sa toison brune.  
-J'suis là…  
Se retenant des deux mains au rebord, il semblait pétrifié.  
Yumi lui attrapa les mains mais n'arrivait pas à le remonter, comme bloquée par une force contraire.  
-Jérémie, dépêches-toi de le dévirtualiser! Ordonna la belle japonaise, au supplice.

Avisant ses yeux remplis de larmes, Ulrich tenta de sourire.  
-Pourquoi tu pleures ? Einstein va nous sortir de là, faut pas t'en faire.  
-Aelita a activé notre programme pour trouver son père et le ramener. Elle va venir t'aider à détruire les monstres de XANA… Déclara soudainement la voix de Jérémie.  
-T'aurais pas oublier un truc, Jérém' ? Demanda Yumi, énervée et stressée.  
-Euh…Quoi ?  
-De me rematérialiser, tiens ! Répondit Ulrich, qui se sentait peu à peu glisser.  
Il y eut un silence puis:  
-C'est pas normal, j'ai lançé le programme ! Tu devrais être sur Terre… Déclara le génie. Oh non !  
-QUOI ?  
-Une erreur, une GROSSE erreur dans le programme… Pour le supercalculateur, Ulrich EST rentré ! En fait, il n'a pas été virtualisé aujourd'hui. Je comprends pas !  
Un doute s'empara du samouraï.  
-Et pour Yumi ?  
-A priori... Non, le scan ne révèle aucun changement. Elle est virtualisée en date d'aujourd'hui.  
Ulrich glissa alors beaucoup. Yumi le rattrapa de justesse.  
-Tu fais quoi là ? Chuchota-t-il  
-Je te sauves la vie… Répondit-elle de même, puis à Jérémie: Tu peux réparer ?  
-Tu n'as pas idée de l'ampleur des dégâts Yumi. Ulrich n'est ni virtuel, ni réel. Il est...  
-Coincé, c'est ça ? Compléta le brun.  
-Oui. Il va me falloir des jours, des semaines peut-être.  
-Jérémie, je crois que tu saisis pas la situation, là... On a pas des semaines, un jour ou même _une_ heure !  
-Je _sais_, Yumi. Mais je peux le _resetter_, le téléporter si tu préféres en sécurité le temps de le faire. J'ai juste besoin de la puissance de la tour...  
-Et de désactiver l'autre programme pour éviter une surcharge. Conclut un Ulrich, étonnement lucide pour un homme entre la vie et Lyoko.  
-Alors tu le désactives immédiatement et tu répares, compris ? Hurla une Yumi nettement moins zen.  
-Il faut qu'Aelita retourne dans la tour…

Aelita n'avait pas perdu un instant.  
Volant gracieusement vers la Tour.

* * *

Et c'est là que vous vous dites, soulagés, _Ha,ha cette auteur_, elle nous a menait en bateau, Aelita va faire son truc dans la Tour, Ulrich sera mis à l'abri, les données dans la Tour seront _super_ cruciales, et permettront de rematérialiser Ulrich. Ulrich avoue à Yumi, ils s'aiment.  
Happy _Freaking_ End.

Vous êtes libres de vous arrêter là si vous voulez y croire.  
Attention, c'est maintenant que tout part de travers.  
Vous _restez_ ?  
1...  
2...  
3...

* * *

Plus un monstre en vue, cela paraissait _tellement_ facile.  
Trop assurément.  
Et puis Odd fut dévirtualisé.  
Mais Aelita, plus loin, ne le vit pas, _oh non_.  
Elle ne vit pas le si petit, _si_ petit monstre qu'était ce frölion.  
Et Aelita était si proche, _si_ proche d'entrer dans la tour.

C'est dommage.  
C'est ainsi.  
Et le programme _resta_ activé.

-JEREMIE ! Hurla Yumi depuis le rebord du territoire.  
Le silence seulement lui répondit.  
Ulrich la regarda. Son regard semblait résolu.  
_Sans doute qu'il avait compris plus rapidement qu'eux..._

La japonaise se tourna vers lui, ses joues recouvertes de larmes.  
Une des mains d'Ulrich lui échappa.  
Mais lorsqu'elle y regarda mieux, Yumi s'aperçut qu'Ulrich tenait son sabre.  
-Ulrich ?  
Il ferma les yeux, les larmes coulant doucement.  
-Je suis désolé.  
-NON ! Hurla Yumi  
Mais le sabre s'abattit.  
Elle se regarda. Elle se dévirtualisait.

-Pardonnes-moi, belle japonaise.

Les yeux clos, la respiration saccadée, le samouraï prit sa décision.  
_Nul doute qu'il avait compris plus rapidement qu'eux..._

-Jérémie.  
-Ulrich, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!  
-Jérémie, c'est XANA qui a virusé l'ordi.  
-Quoi ?  
-Ecoute, c'est compliqué. _Mon_ programme tu le trouveras jamais, Jérémie.  
-Arrête, tu délires.  
-Jérémie, le programme d'Aelita, tu as _besoin_ de puissance. Tu dois débrancher les scanners 1 et 3 pour y arriver. Il est fonctionnel et tu le sais.  
-Je vais appeler William, Ulrich.  
-Franz Hopper t'aidera à vaincre XANA ! On aura un avantage dans cette guerre !  
-_Guerre_ ? Ul...  
-C'est ça que nous vivons, non ? Et une guerre demande des sacrifices.  
-On trouvera une solution. Autre chose. N'importe quoi !  
Ulrich sourit. Il se sentait si faible, si fatigué.  
-Toujours l'optimiste, hein ?  
Ses yeux semblaient se fermer d'eux même, et les bras de Morphée semblaient si tentants.  
-_S'il te plaît_. Je ne veux pas que ce soit en vain.  
_Dis aux autres..._  
_Dis aux autres que je regrette que ça se soit finit ainsi._

* * *

Ses mains lâchèrent le bord, et il tomba, désarticulé, telle une marionnette sans fils.  
Il glissait déjà vers la mer numérique quand le cri de son ami lui parvint…

L'étendue d'eau se troubla et une explosion de lumière irradia le ciel de Lyoko, une lumière aveuglante rappelant les couchers de soleil sur Terre…

_Je crois..._  
_Je crois que c'est mieux ainsi._


End file.
